Viktor
Viktor Ba-larsk is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He serves as the main antagonist of the first season. Biography Fifteen years ago, Viktor was a medical officer serving on the Seagriff under Captain Valo Eshtali, brother of Captain Ave Lo Eshtali. Viktor believed that there was a way to harness abyssal energy and transform it back into arcane magic, thus allow him to perform true resurrection. However, he was only able to make any progression by using navy prisoners as test subjects. This happened for a few years without Valo's knowledge. Just as Viktor was reaching a breakthrough in his recycling technique, he ran out of souls for his experiments. To compensate, Viktor poisoned Valo's drink at dinner in order to use him. However, when Viktor tried to perform the experiment with Valo's soul, it agitated the abyssal energy and summoned an abyssal creature that destroyed the Seagriff. Viktor somehow survived the explosion and eventually made his way to Jahal Cove. He struck a deal with the rat folk to provide him shelter while he conducted his experiments. He used Yeldin Cave as his laboratory and one of the mimic trunks inside, named Roy, to dispose of the bodies of his failed experiments. He recorded his time in the cave in a series of journal entries. To placate the rat men, Viktor had to resort to stealing from surrounding homes. One of the places he infiltrated was the Yuan-Ti temple that was converted into a carnival by the Fine Day Boardwalk Company. While exploring the temple, he was caught by Nedra, a tiefling girl working for the company as their champion. Viktor escaped Nedra and left necrotic damage on her left arm but was injured himself. Eventually Viktor ran out of money to pay the rat folk, so he killed them and used them in his experiments. One rat man managed to get a hold of Viktor's journal entries before he died. Afterwards, Viktor abandoned the cave, leaving behind the dead rat men and abyssal tumors to infect the living slime population within the cave. Growing frustrated with his failures using abyssal energy, Viktor learned about mind flayers from the merfolk, and eventually stumbled upon an abandoned nest of mind flayer tadpoles. He began to use them alongside the abyssal tumors to create more powerful and dangerous abominations. Appearance As an elf, Viktor was old and bald. When turned into an abyssal mind flayer hybrid, Viktor's body was dominated by a number of abyssal tumors. On these tumors were the faces of a mind flayer, merfolk, and worm. Tentacles grew from his face, covered in abyssal tumors and a layer of his old skin. His skull was cracked open, and his brain was on fire. Personality Viktor cares nothing for life, only to meet his expectations over the perfect creation he makes, and seeing that the fae are a superior race compared to the rest. Adventures at the Table Chapter One The results of Viktor's experiments resulted in a number of deadly sea monsters surrounding Jahal Cove, forcing Captain Jacob Meed, the town's governor, to initiate a lockdown. Viktor used the lockdown to begin abducting people from Jahal Cove, bringing them to the south island to be used in his experiments. In order to lift the lockdown, Wake, Ezra, and Eloy followed after Viktor's trail and discovered the remains of his experiments in Yeldin Cave and on Nedra's arm. While they were searching, Viktor attacked Timothy the ogre but was unable to infect him with a mind flayer tadpole. When the trio learned of this, they went to Deimos and requested his assistance in guarding the town to prevent Viktor from abducting any more people. During this time, Captain Meed made a deal with navy Captain Ave Lo to join forces and track down Viktor on the southern island. Viktor got a head start and stole Wake's rowboat to get back to the south island. He scuttled the rowboat upon arrival but left behind some shoe leather with abyssal residue. Arundhati, Ave Lo's djinn born, used the residue to see that Viktor was captured by a tribe of gnolls known as the Talon Striders. One gnoll, Quickin, cut off Viktor's finger before delivering him to their leader, Yawrugrik. However, unknown to the gnolls, Viktor had summoned a large amount of abyssal monsters during his chase, which the green ones had gathered at the base of the volcano. Viktor managed to barter his life in exchange for resurrecting Yawrugrik's dead mate. They took him to the volcano to perform the ceremony. Once Yawrugrik was gone, Viktor killed the gnolls guarding him, corrupted them, and descended into the volcano. Viktor made his way to the furthest room of the volcano, where he began a ceremony to open a portal and summon a powerful abyssal monster. He guarded himself with abyssal mind flayers. As Viktor neared completion of his ceremony, Wake stormed into the room and yelled at him. Viktor barely acknowledged him and sent the abyssal mind flayers to deal with him and the rest of the party. Although the party managed to kill the abyssal, Viktor managed to open his portal. He held a brief exchange with Ave Lo, telling her that they could have worked together to help the fae race rule the world. At that moment, Wake and Eloy approached Viktor. As Eloy failed to use magic to convince Viktor to stand down, Wake demanded to know if Viktor had anything to do with the navy's slaughtering of his people. Viktor denied it, saying that the merfolk gave him the knowledge of mind flayers in the first place. He then explained that, once the portal was fully opened, the abyssal energy would destroy the island and kill all non-fae. As he finished explaining, Wake activated one of his explosive runes and threw it inside the portal. The explosion caused abyssal monsters to bleed into a pool of water below Viktor. He tried to close the portal before the abyssal could consume him, but the blood enticed a swarm of mind flayer tadpoles to attack him and drag him into the water below. Without his magic to contain the portal, the abyssal tore it open. A moment later, Viktor emerged from the pool, now horribly mutated into an abyssal and mind flayer hybrid. Unleashing a psyonic attack that left Ave Lo, Troy, Arundhati, and Slurag the velociraptor incapacitated, Viktor attacked Wake, Eloy, Ezra, and Yawrugrik. After taking a sneak attack from Ezra, Viktor tried to have the portal chuck abyssal energy at the party. However, a vicious mockery from Eloy caused the portal to cry, resulting in an abyssal monster biting off Viktor's right arm. Enraged, Viktor began attacking the others with the multiple heads growing from his body. Wake and Ezra managed to detonate explosive attacks on Viktor's merfolk and mind flayer heads, and Yawrugrik hurt the worm's head. However, Yawrugrik was hit by a sonic blast and turned to stone, and Eloy barely escaped being mind controlled. Wake managed to trip Viktor with a water-whip and knock him into the tadpole pool. Due to his lopsided body, Viktor couldn't pull himself out and drowned, but the abyssal heads continued to fight. Ezra managed to shoot the mind flayer head with another explosive bolt, and the worm head was insulted by Eloy. Wake managed to avoid another attack from the merfolk head, but Eloy was mind controlled by the worm. As Ezra fired another bolt at the mind flayer head, Wake threw his final explosive rune at the merfolk head. Ezra succeeded in killing the mind flayer head, but the worm convinced Eloy to stab Slurag. The merfolk head launched a petrifying beam at Ezra but only succeeded in hitting some of his hair. The worm head began tearing into Slurag's open neck-wound to finish him off and commanded Eloy to kill Ave Lo next. After his rune blew up the merfolk head, Wake decapitated it with his spear. When he noticed Eloy attacking Slurag, Wake attacked the worm head. He succeeded in killing it but felt the pain of both Slurag and Yawrugrik at the same time. After the battle, Ave Lo took custody of what was left of Viktor's body. Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Navy